


Burnt Out

by RoyalPervert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPervert/pseuds/RoyalPervert
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou had been looking for his girlfriend only to find her wallowing in self pity. Again.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Burnt Out

Kuroo Tetsurou x reader

_____ was only going through the motions. Became a kid, rose to top 1 in class, graduated high school, and the next thing she knew, she had been whipped to college, anxious and afraid to take the next step. Now finally 20, on her third year of Marketing, all the zealous enthusiasm for the future had all been snuffed out for the road ahead.

It's all muddied and desolate, the future she once looked forward to, no longer recognizable, and all the anguish all came crushing down on her. The academic pressure and expectations dumped on her shoulders made her want to give up. On the first place, she didn't even know how to stand on her own feet as she had long been accustomed to the tangled webs tethering her down since childhood, all her life journey mapped out by parental figures she considered as strangers. How comical to expect a penguin to fly, when all her life, not one even bothered to ask her what she wanted, of her desires to pilot a spaceship, to fight an army of the dead, to travel the world in search of relic, to conquer the seas. A life of differing experiences, exhilarating and vigorous.

_"Actress?"_ They'd scoff at her, laugh at the naivity of her aspiration. _It's a stupid idea. One moment you're at the peak of your career only to be replaced by much younger, much talented individual,_ they'd say emphasizing the instability of that line of work. Pleasing the mass is beneath you, they'd counter. 

_____ tried, she really did, to become the perfect daughter and never strayed away. All her attention was on the pile of thick books and notebooks, on the lectures from the cram school and professors. Took studying to extremes and only slept for four hours. But she failed, and now tired and burnt out, as the reality sunk on her and made her rethink about her life decisions.

She didn't want this. Marketing or whatever. She want to be free to do her own bidding. She want to soar high with her own ambitions. She wanted to complain and scream to the world, _look at me mom, you didn't raise an ideal daughter, you raised a coward paralyzed by her own fears._

As unhealthy as it may be, she took comfort in alcohol, downing shot after shot in hopes of quelling the distress and grief as if it was her life saving grace. She was drained and exhausted, looking miserable in her hoodie, shorts, and unkempt look, hair tied in haste with bits of baby hairs sticking to her forehead. The table in front of her were littered with bags of cheap junk foods and bottles of sake, the built in grill sizzled with the last remaining slice of pork, all burnt in one side. She never even took a glance at it and let the heat die down.

______ was out of it, just staring at nothing with head empty of thoughts as she slouched down appearing already defeated of the battles she hasn't taken yet.

In her daze, a man sat in front of her and rapped a knuckle against the table to announce his arrival. 

"Drinking without inviting me. Ouch, I'm hurt that you've forgotten about your boyfriend," Kuroo Tetsurou swiftly took the shot glass before it could reach _____'s lips and finished it all in one swig. He let out a satisfied sigh and helped himself with the rest of the drink. "That's enough for you, lady. You're drunk. This magnanimous senpai will finish this up for you, okay?"

Dressed to the blues in suite and tie, it was apparent that he came directly from his internship. Or company dinners that he frequently joins in order to socialize. Whichever it was.

_____ looked up in disappointment at the sake bottoming out but still let the other person do his bidding. Kuroo had unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves to his elbows, pouring himself a shot for the last time.

"I'm completely sober, Tetsu." It took quite a while for her to reply. For this short interim, Kuroo passed her a glass of water.

"Hydrate first and we'll go."

The woman nodded and took her time to drink, completely ashamed to be caught off guard in this situation. It wasn't the first time he had seen her drinking alone and looking miserable, but the recurrence made her want to hide and bury herself in a hole.

Lips still on the glass, she snuck a glance to the man in front of her to gauge his emotions only to be met with his amber eyes. His elbow was leaning on the table, hand on his mouth as he returned the gaze with scrutiny, the same observant eyes that sparks at the mention of volleyball. The exchange made her shiver and put down the glass in fear of choking on it. 

Kuroo smiled and offered his hand to help _____ up, took hold of her shoulder bag, and led her out from the shop.

The hand grabbing hers had tightened as they walk back to her apartment. The journey back home was suffocatingly silent that _____ could feel her chest tightening, eyes warming at the oncoming tears threatening to fall and detrimental thoughts flooding her mind that are now breaking through with ease. As much as she hate it, years of self pity reduced her to be oversensitive and delicate that breakdowns happen quite frequently, and she had lost control over her emotions. 

Kuroo might be disappointed. In her, her actions, her coping mechanism. He had been patient enough with her and took great lengths to pursue her. He had been there at her most difficult times that ______ didn't want to keep holding on to that beacon of light, afraid that it will get lost the morning after. _____ wouldn't admit it but he became integral to her life now that she didn't want to depend on him any longer.

The couple arrived at the front door and Kuroo rummaged through _____'s things to fish out the keys, slotted it in, and unlocked the door. He softly pushed the door and sidestepped to gave way to the female and saw her dejected figure making way for the fridge to drink more water. 

"Are you mad?" _____ asked, voice a bit hoarse and faint, her sniffles more visible for the senior to see.

At the sight of her crying, Kuroo softened yet strengthened his resolve not to get swayed. "Do you know why I'm mad?" 

She shook her head not wanting to speculate.

"You're out drinking again, _alone_ , might I add, and this late at night. You might have forgotten that you're a woman but you can't be too leisure about your own protection."

"I have a pepper spray, besides, it doesn't matter. You don't have to babysit me, Tetsu. I appreciate it though. Still, am I really that unreliable to have you breathing down my neck?"

All the alcohol made her talk.

Her disregard to her life made Kuroo frown even harder. Sure, he might have been too overprotective and reacted poorly as he couldn't bear the thought of potential threats that may come her way. It was exactly because of her inability to cope with stress that made him worry far more than necessary. 

"Sorry, if you think I'm nagging too much. I was just," he sighed in defeat. "Worried that something might happen. If you want to drink just stay in your apartment or you can stay in mine, ring me if you need anything or a company."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to trouble you."

"You're not a trouble. Stop that, stop apologizing."

_____ caught herself almost saying it again and she bit her lip just in time as Kuroo pat her head and smoothed out some tangled hair. He gave her a gentle smile and showered her forehead with soft kisses, before pulling away.

"Let's get you ready for bed, okay?" Kuroo said.

"Can you stay with me for the night?" _____ wrapped her hands around his and looked up at him. 

Kuroo had been planning to do so. 

"Alright. Let me just change my clothes and I'll be back. Take a shower and brush your teeth."

Kuroo left. His space was one floor above _____'s so it would only take a while.

All alone once again, _____ drank one last time and cleared up the sink. She did as told and took a shower to clean herself up and took notice of the time. The clock says 11:30 pm. If it was any other day, _____might have still been buried under the books, but not today. 

When Kuroo returned, he brought with him some extra pair of clothes and basic toiletries he had on reserve for traveling. Since tomorrow is a weekend, he figured he might as well accompany his girlfriend and make her relax, already taking mental note for possible leisure activities they could go for.

The bed was small but enough for Kuroo to squeeze in as he laid down beside _____ who had her arms stretched out for a hug. The bed creaked under his weight and snuggled closer before pecking her lips. He slid an arm under her head and the other on her waist. _____ shifted closer and took Kuroo in her embrace, arm on his neck.

_____ looked a bit better now, sorrow washed away as her eyes looked at him in ease. Kuroo didn't ask what triggered her to look for alcohol. He rubbed her side in assurance and comfort, waiting for her to speak if she ever wants to. He kissed her forehead once again and squeezed her waist.

The silence was comforting as both basked in each other's company, their breathings mixed in the proximity of their distance. The warmth of the taller male made _____ feel secure and content that she was immensely grateful for the fortune of colliding with a man like him. To her, he became a life vest that saved her from drowning, her anchor that kept her from floating to far off the ground, and she wish to return those feelings.

"How's your day, Tetsu?"

"Hm? Good. The usual. Photocopying and stuffs. Making coffee," Kuroo chuckled as he had constantly joked about his secretarial duties often and that one employee who constantly made him run errands. "That bastard's still targeting me when I haven't even formally joined the company yet."

"He's still your boss, Tetsu."

"I know. It's just uncomfortable. He strikes me as someone who'd sabotage me for personal gains. That, or he's someone who targets newbies to sleep with in order to make your career smooth-sailing. The next thing you know you'd been black mailed for sexual exploits," he exaggerated a shiver and laughed when he heard a giggle. "I'm just kidding. He ain't that bad." 

As the laughing died down, Kuroo leaned for a kiss and pulled a lazy smile at her. He planted his lips soflty against her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and her exposed collarbone, exhaling in contentment. The waft of warm breath sent goosebumps to _____ and she reciprocated with her touch, hand digging through his black hair, gently pulling and combing. Like any other day, he'd spoil her rotten.

Kuroo shifted on top of her, caging the woman below within the constraints of his arms and resumed the kisses with slow and softer ones, lips moving in sync to their own rhythm. 

_____ was at least satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Tumblr: RoyalPervert


End file.
